minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolfboy231/The Story of Some Wikians: A New Series (Episode 2)
Wolf took a bit to decide, but he made a decision. "Dom" he said. "What!?" Steve moaned. "Well, we don't have time to waste" said Ren They rushed over to Dom's area. "Uh yes, may I have the #3 with no cheese and extra ketchup?" A man asked. "For the last time, this isn't the Burger Palace" Dom replied... "Kek" He said, and the man ran off "Um, hello there" Wolf said "What can I do?" Dom said "We are trying to stop Alex, he is attempting to rig the votes according to a notebook entry" Miles explained "Wow, thats, serious" Dom said "We need to hurry, and the best choice of passage is... The Mueseum." "Welp, lets go then, this crowd is dead anyway" Oce said. They went to the broken highways, the night rains as the group walked towards the tall tower they called "The Mueseum". Wolf boosted up Winslow onto a patio on the second floor, who then got everyone up onto the patio. They entered the mueseum, and headed for the stairs "Now guys, before we go in, I have to tell you, " Suddenly, the stairs in front of Dom collapsed "Next stop, third floor" Steve said. They opened the door to the third floor, and entered a little hallway that shows the lobby of the mueseum. "It's Beautiful..." The group walked into the main lobby of the Mueseum, on the third floor, awed by its space and height. "Guys remember, we cam't hang out here forever, the place was abandoned for a reason..." Ender. "Monsters". "I remember this mueseum, god it was a bit boring, but it always had a place in our hearts, now they has to bomb it to get rid of some stupid vandals..." Dom said. Wolf opened a door to a hallway, leading to the bridge connecting the Mueseum and Office Building, suddenly, a monster attacked him. Ocelot quickly reacted, grabbed the monster off Wolf and sliced it with her sword. "Should we get moving?" Poli said "I guess" Ender replied After helping Wolf up, the group went into the higher floors of the mueseum. They opened the doors into the fifth floor, the only floor they could access currently. "Kid's Cove" Ren read. Poli and Wolf stood back as the group explored the Kids Area. The rain pattered on the giant glass window. "You okay, from the monster, I mean" Poli asked "Yeah, you? You've been a little silent lately, Poli" Wolf said. "Sorry, its just that Order, I feel bad that we couldn't recruit her" Poli explained "You'll be okay, dude" Wolf said. "Thanks" he replied. They went onto the "Pottery Palace" Floor, the 6th floor, by accessing an old lift Winslow accidentally knocked over a vase "Winslow-" Wolf silently screamed, but then "SCREEEEEEEE" Two Blinded (Basically a Husk/Zombie mix, but its blinded), entered the room, they used their cold breaths to detect the humans before them The group ducked behind the glass cases Ren and Oce snuck up behind one and took it out. Steve attempted to take one out, but collapsed, the Blinded nearly killed him, but Winslow saved him. "Thanks" he said "No problem" Winslow lifted Steve up. Jessefan found the next floor, "Fossil Ferocity". "Did I ever told you that a Fossil taught me how to whistle?" Jessefan asked. "This is new" Ender said, he ran off into another room in the floor. One of the skulls listed "The Old Founder, he will never be forgotten". Steve went off to look around for something "Not boring" "The Old Founder, my great grandfather..." Dom said. Ender called everyone to the room he was in. Poli grabbed an old book from a shelf, and went with the others. Steve: Look! A hole! He pointed to a bunch of rubble in a wall, and there was a hole in it, with a wooden plank acting as a "lever" Winslow lifted up the plank, and let Dom, Poli, Ren, Jessefan, and Miles and waited for the Others. The plank make a "snip" sound. "You go," said Ender "No, I insist" Winslow replied "Do I have to make a decision for you?" Steve groaned "Fine" Ender said.. Who should go first? Ender Winslow Category:Blog posts